dungeonanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcana
Arcana's checks are based on the Intelligence ability score. You have picked up knowledge about magic-related lore and magic effects. This knowledge extends to information about the following planes of existence, including the creatures native to those planes: the Elemental Chaos, the Feywild, and the Shadowfell. If you have selected this skill as a trained skill, your knowledge represents academic study, either formalized or as a hobby. Also, those trained in the skill have a chance to know something about the mysterious Far Realm (but not about its creatures, which fall under Dungeoneering). Arcana Knowledge Make an Arcana check to recall a useful bit of magicrelated knowledge or to recognize a magic-related clue. See “Knowledge Checks”. You must be trained in Arcana to remember information about the Far Realm, which requires master knowledge (DC 25) at least. Monster Knowledge Elemental, Fey, and Shadow Make an Arcana check to identify a creature that has the elemental, the fey, or the shadow origin (a creature of the Elemental Chaos, the Feywild, or the Shadowfell), or is a construct. See “Monster Knowledge Checks”. Detect Magic (Trained Only) Your knowledge of magic allows you to identify magical effects and sense the presence of magic. Identify Conjuration or Zone: Minor action. *'DC': DC 15 + one-half the power’s level. You must be able to see the effect of the conjuration or zone. *'Success': You identify the power used to create the effect and its power source and keywords. *'Failure': You can’t try to identify the effect again during this encounter. Identify Ritual: Standard action. *'DC': DC 20 + one-half the ritual’s level. You must be able to see or otherwise detect the ritual’s effects. *'Success': You identify the ritual and its category. *'Failure': You can’t try to identify the ritual again until after an extended rest. Identify Magical Effect: Standard action. *'DC': DC 20 + one-half the effect’s level, if any. You must be able to see or otherwise detect the effect. *'Not a Power or a Ritual': The magical effect must be neither from a magic item nor the product of a power or a ritual. *'Success': You learn the effect’s name, power source, and keywords, if any of those apply. *'Failure': You can’t try to identify the effect again until after an extended rest. Sense the Presence of Magic: 1 minute. *'DC': DC 20 + one-half the level of a magic item, power (conjuration or zone), ritual, or magical phenomenon within range. *'Area of Detection': You can detect magic within a number of squares equal to 5 + your level in every direction, and you can ignore any sources of magical energy you’re already aware of. Ignore all barriers; you can detect magic through walls, doors, and such. *'Success': You detect each source of magical energy whose DC you meet. You learn the magic’s power source, if any. If the source of magical energy is within line of sight, you pinpoint its location. If it’s not within line of sight, you know the direction from which the magical energy emanates, but you don’t know the distance to it. *'Failure': Either you detected nothing or there was nothing in range to detect. You can’t try again in this area until after an extended rest. Category:Skill